Inner demons are the worst
by Hya-chan
Summary: There are others out there similar to you but at times you just don't know it. The Kurosagi Corpse Delivery Service find themselves dealing with past demons and the living more then the dead.


This is a story so that no one thinks that I have stopped writing. I've started working a second job and find little time, when I'm not motivated, to write. I am, however, finding more time to do so and will have all my other stories updated in due time. For the moment though I shall write my disclaimer. Also this is for those of you who are fans of KCDS. Woo!

I do not own Kurosagi Corpse Delivery Service or any of their characters. I do own my characters Sai, Tatani, and Victoria.

A young girl had run back to the woman who had been, until recently, watching over her.

"Sai this is not the time or the place. What is it that you were doing?"

"They're crying. It hurts."

"Who's crying Sai?"

"Those people in the field." The woman glanced behind the young girl to the field she had come from. Searching the field for any sign of life and finding none she turned her attention back to Sai.

"There's no one out there child."

"Yes there is! Come and see Selene." The girl pulled the woman towards the field to show her the people. As they got closer the guardian stopped her.

"Sai stop this."

"But Selene-"

"No Sai. Look there is no one there."

"Yes there is Selene."

"Stop this. It isn't funny." Sai's eyes filled with tears as she glanced around the field at all the people who were crying out to her to help them. Selene stood there looking down at her worriedly. Sai pointed to a little boy closest to her.

"Can't you see him Selene? He needs our help." Selene moved in front of her and knelt down to Sai's eye level.

"Sweetie there is no one there. We're the only ones in this field." Sai went to argue again when they heard someone calling to them. Sai turned to the person walking towards them and ran into his legs hugging them.

"Sasayama!"

"What is it hun?"

"Can't you see them? They're crying, they need our help."

"Who Sai?" Sai once again pointed to the field.

"Women and children. This is a bad land. Horrible things happened here. We need to help them Sasaya."

"I apologize Sasayama. She's been out here all day. My ward has been in the sun a little long." Sasayama waved her comment away then turned his attention back to the young one whose crying had turned to sniffles.

"Do you know how to help them Sai?" The little girl's eyes lit up as she looked at the man.

"They say that they're trapped but I'm not sure what to do."

"Sasayama you don't actually believe-"

"Quiet Selene! Sai go closer to them." They watched as she moved to the edge of the field.

"Now what sir?"

"Talk to them Sai. Ask them how you can help."

" 'Kay." Sasayama and Selene stood there and listened to the conversation that Sai was seemingly having with herself. She chuckled a few times before she turned to them she smiled. "I'll do just that." She ran back to the others. "They need things removed from this field."

"What things Sai?" She scrunched up her face in a disgusted expression.

"Their bodies." Selene and Sasayama looked at each other.

"Alright Sai. We'll have some men out here tomorrow to dig if you can show them where." Sai beamed at the man before leading them back to the hotel where they were residing. After Sai had gone to bed Selene asked to have a talk with Sasayama.

"Why did you act the way you did today? Encouraging her like that. Neither one of us saw anyone in that field. Then what she said after it all," the woman shivered, "it was wretched."

"She has a gift Selene. You shall observe it in action tomorrow. For now worry not and rest." The woman nodded and bid him goodnight. After she had quit the room Sai exited her own to speak with Sasayama.

"Thank you for believing me Mr. Sasayama. I don't think that Selene likes me or my gift very much."

"How long have you been able to see them Sai?" The little girl shrugged then pulled her braid of flaming red hair over her left shoulder. She began playing with it. A habit she showed when she was nervous.

"Ever since I can remember."

"Has Selene always been your guardian?" Sai nodded continuing to play with her braid.

"Ever since the bad thing came for mommy and daddy."

"The bad thing?" Sai hid her face in her hands and the room fell into an uncomfortable silence. Realizing Sasayama had said something he shouldn't have he changed the subject. "How many people did you see?"

"Out in the field?" The man nodded. Sai took a moment to count on her fingers. Then looking frustrated she held up her fingers for him to see. "This many."

"Ten?" Sai looked back down at her fingers then shook her head. Ten sounded too small.

"No not ten." She stretched her arms out to her sides reaching them as far from her body as they would go. "There is this many." Sasayama just looked at her then nodded.

"Okay Sai. Now you have a big day ahead of you. Off to bed." She smiled, gave him a quick peck on the cheek then headed to her room.

Vacationing to a foreign land was the best part of going to college. She spent 3 months learning Japanese, a language she picked up surprisingly fast, just so she could go attend a Buddhist school for a semester. She and 12 other students had been chosen to go. Lucky number 13 going to a land filled with spirits and demons. Someone would not live to return. She chuckled at that as she stared out the window of the plane.

"Tatani!" She glanced away from the window to look at her best friend Victoria.

"What's up homie?" Victoria looked at her funny.

"I got sick of sitting next to some smelly old guy that I don't know. If I didn't know any better though I'd say he was dead." Tatani chuckled at her and nodded.

"I understand completely. Had the lady sitting next to me not gone to the restroom I could have said the same of her."

"Are you excited about our trip?" Tatani shrugged.

"What's there to really be excited about? After all everywhere has spirits." Victoria nodded her head in agreement. Soon the woman that was sitting next to her returned and Victoria was forced to go back to her own seat. Tatani slept for the rest of the plane ride.

Sai guided Sasayama back to the field where she had seen the people the day before. There were a bunch of men from the town with them as well. Sai didn't know them but she thanked them in advance for their help. Very slowly they began as Sai was shown where the bodies were so to, did she show the men. By midday they had retrieved 16 bodies. The men had stopped for a quick rest and a meal. Sasayama approached Sai with her meal as she sat in the middle of the field.

"What are you doing out here Sai? Wouldn't you rather go eat with everyone else?" Sai shook her head staring at the food in his hands.

"They didn't leave Mr. Sasayama."

"What?"

"Even though their bodies were exhumed their souls still linger. They're also very angry about something."

"Do you know what it is that they are angry about Sai?"

"When I asked them they responded that it was not for a child such as myself to know." Sasayama held the food out to her.

"Here. You must be hungry from your work so far." Again Sai shook her head this time refusing the meal.

"I'm not hungry. I'd also prefer to be out here alone if you don't mind Mr. Sasayama." The old man chuckled but complied with her wishes and travelled back to the group of men. Sai turned her attentions to the young spirit next to her.

"There's nothing we can do to right the wrongs of this place is there?" The spirit shook his head in the negative. "I apologize but I will do what I can to set your souls at ease." She began to wander around the field collecting flowers. As she picked some closer to the edge of the field she overheard some of the men talking.

"That child is a demon she is."

"Or she's a witch. No one knows the things that happened here outside the townsfolk and even those are few these days."

"How is it that she can see what others can not?"

"She's cursed and must be destroyed. We can't risk the secrets of that night being revealed to the world." Sai crept from her spot over to Sasayama and pulled on his pant leg.

"What is it dear?"

"Come Sasayama. Into the field. I want you to help me lay flowers on the dead." He nodded and followed her into the field. She giggled and handed him some flowers occasionally telling him to place them on the ground. "There were some men talking earlier. They were saying nasty things."

"What kind of things?"

"Here," she pointed to the ground beneath her feet and she moved so that he could place a flower, "they were talking about the bad thing that happened here. That and they're going to attempt to do me harm." At this Sasayama stopped.

"Why would they do that?"

"They believe that I'm a monstrosity. Something that must be destroyed." She smiled at Sasayama. "They may be correct Sasaya."

Victoria shook Tatani awake when they landed. They picked up their bags and headed out to the buses. As they searched for a seat to wait they overheard some conversations of their fellow students. A majority of them were talking about sightseeing and Tatani tuned them out. One of the students though was talking about an old temple that was apparently a stop on their way to the school.

"I hear that it had been a place for orphans and the homeless. Then one night some bandits raided the village and burned it to the ground. All the people inside perished. There have been eye witness testimonies that they have seen the ghosts." Tatani laughed quietly. Supposedly there were eye witness reports and pictures of things such as Bigfoot and aliens but that didn't mean that they had seen anything at all. She would say that it didn't mean they were real but she had seen spirits first hand and so knew they existed. The temple sounded intriguing if that was indeed where they were heading before they went to the university. She was excited about the thought of seeing spirits at their very first stop in Japan. It was all very exciting. Besides she wondered if a Japanese spirit would look the same as the ones back home. She then wondered if that was a stupid thought. The person was continuing to speak about the temple and the people who had seen the ghosts. There apparently had even been a priest who had gone in to try and exorcise the ghosts but to no avail. The buses arrived shortly before he finished with his tale. The chaperones had announced that it would be at least a good hour before they reached their destination and seeing as it was getting dark Tatani decided a rest was in order. She quickly found a seat and fell into a peaceful slumber.

"Don't speak so child. Talk like that is morbid."

"It's very true though Sasaya. My power killed many people." Sasayama ruffled the child's hair.

"There now young one. Let's lay the rest of these flowers and forget our troubles shall we?"

"Our troubles are only beginning Sasaya."

"And do me a favor sweetie. Don't call me Sasaya. It makes me sound feminine." The girl giggled then pointed to a tree.

"There are some over there Sasaya." After hearing him scoff she chuckled again. Every few feet he would ask her if he was there and she would respond with "You're almost there." and "Just a few more feet." When she told him it was perfect he turned around to say something to her when what he saw made his blood run cold. Some of the townsmen were making their way to her. She, of course, couldn't see them approach from behind. Dropping the flowers that he had been going to place on the bodies he began to run for her all the while knowing he'd never make it in time. As he got closer time seemed to slow as he watched the little girl smile sadly at him as a sword pierced through her stomach.

So what do you guys think? Want more? Hya~


End file.
